


Escalation

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Facial, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian had long ago given up trying to escape from his bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> This is shamelessly based off this lovely piece of art by Yeaka: 
> 
> [Wow that escalated quickly](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/88918416890/wow-that-escalated-quickly)

Julian had long ago given up trying to escape from his bonds. He didn’t know how long he had actually been in this predicament, but he knew that it had to be a while. His body ached, sweat and drool had dried hard on his face and body. 

He was on his back, in a severe hogtie with his arms and legs under him. His hips arched up and his whole body trembled with the effort, but he couldn’t escape from the strenuous position. The bed underneath him, Garak’s bed, was soft and comfortable, but soaked in his sweat. He didn’t know what he did to encourage Garak, and he probably would never know. 

It was dark, the whole world hidden in blackness by the blindfold Garak had secured on him before he had left. It was soft, silk. The same silk that tied his arms and legs together underneath him. Garak knew what he was doing, and the silk was strong enough to hold an augment like him. Julian had had no hope of escape. The gag in his mouth wasn’t silk, but instead was a large latex ball, with soft leather straps buckled behind his head. 

He would thrash again in frustration, like he had for the past few long hours, but he had run out of energy. All he could do was lay there on the bed, panting. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs, only the slight tingle that meant they were asleep. Not for the first time he wished Garak would come back, and not just to use him. 

Julian couldn’t help the relief that swept through him when he heard the whoosh of the doors. His hips canted up, his face turning in the direction of the door. Garak couldn’t ignore him now that he was here, now that he had Julian in front of him like some tasty treat. He had to take mercy on the augment. He had to 

It was several more long minutes, agonising minutes for Julian, as Garak moved around the room. Julian was positively ignored, and he could only guess what stole the Cardassian’s attention away from him. He hated every object in that room. He whined behind the gag, undulated his hips and attempted to be the picture of seduction. 

“Have you been good for me, my dear Julian?” Finally, Garak was paying attention to him! He wanted to nod, to tell him that he had behaved and that he was ready to be let go. That wasn’t true though, he hadn’t been good. He had struggled the whole time Garak was gone. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t gotten anywhere.

Julian gave a soft whine as a response. He just wanted Garak to let him free. To touch him, to fuck him. It had been _hours._

“I see,” Garak fingered the drool that had dripped down onto chest. Some of it had dried in the long time Garak had been gone, but some of it was still fresh and liquid. “and yet you still want me to let you go?” 

Another whine. Julian couldn’t exactly defend himself. If only his mouth was free. Hell, if _he_ was free they wouldn’t be having this conversation. They’d be fucking already. 

Garak pulled away from Julian. He could hear the Cardassian moving away and he let out a keening sound of desperation. He couldn’t leave again! He had just come back! Garak simply chuckled at his distress. Julian’s body lost all of it’s tension, he hadn’t realised how much he had been straining towards the Cardassian. 

He didn’t have to worry, Garak was back a few moments later. This time he found Julian’s head. His fingers stroked down the sweat matted hair, the doctor pressing up into the touch, desperate for affection. Julian felt himself be moved, turned at angle so his head touched the edge of the bed, nearly going over it. 

“Now, my dear doctor,” Garak started, his hands stroking the sides of the blindfold over Julian’s eyes. “I’m going to remove this and the gag. I want you to behave. Can you do this for me, hmm?” Julian had never responded faster in his life, nodding desperately in assent. “Not one word.” Garak warned him. 

Julian’s eyes opened the moment the blindfold slipped from his eyes, desperate to seek out his lover. He had to blink in the bright light, but his eyes adjusted faster due to his augmented genes. His head lifted slightly, and he couldn’t see Garak as the buckle was undone. The gag slipped from his mouth, strings of saliva followed before they were pulled to taut and broke, landing in lines over his face. 

He didn’t close his mouth, didn’t think to. Julian panted, taking in breaths through his mouth, eager for anything Garak could give him. _Anything, as long as he wasn’t left alone again._ Garak’s fingers traced the doctors lips, wet with saliva. Julian couldn’t help it, he sucked Garak’s fingers into his mouth, desperate to taste. He had promised to behave, but Garak couldn’t tease him like that without expecting Julian would break. 

Garak simply chuckled and Julian sucked on the two fingers in his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out soft, unconscious moans. Garak let him suck, giving him a moments reward for being left on his own all day. 

Garak’s fingers popped free a second later, and Julian couldn’t help his whine of loss. Garak shushed him quickly. “Dear Julian, behave.” He stroked his lovers face, chuckling when Julian tried to press up into his hand like a cat. Julian stared up at him, pleading with those puppy dog eyes of his. 

If he hadn’t already planned this, Garak thought he would have been giving into Julian’s sweet face. No, he had already planned to give Julian what he had wanted. Garak wasn’t going soft for the augmented doctor. He deftly unfastened his pants, catching the glimmer of victory is Julians eyes, and pulled himself free. 

This wasn’t a reward, though with Julian, he would see it as one. Garak had, plain and simple, wanted to paint his doctors face with his cum. It was simply a bonus that he knew Julian would enjoy it as much as Garak would. 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and expertly stroked it to hardness. It only took a stroke or two, as just the sight of the doctor, his doctor, like this was enough to make him hard. Garak didn’t want to cum too quickly, he wanted to savor this. He teased himself, stroking slow and gentle, taking his sweet time. 

Julian whined softly, looking eager and pleading. He wanted this, and Garak would give it to him, but he had to be patient. Garak moved forward, stroking faster, and Julian bent his head back enough to suck lightly at Garak’s balls. He mouthed at them, one at a time, giving them each special attention. Then he licked a long stripe along the bottom of the Cardassian’s cock. 

Garak let out a small moan and pulled back, just in time to spurt cum over Julian’s face. Julian’s mouth was wide, eager to drink in all of Garak’s ejaculate. His cum filled Julian’s mouth, and Julian dutifully swallowed and opened again to catch whatever was remaining. Some of Garak’s cum had slid down his flushed-red cheek; Julian was the image of debauched. 

Only when Julian had swallowed again, panting to catch his breath, did Garak bend down and reward him with a kiss. “My dear Julian.”


End file.
